


Sadly I Do

by dalektabledesires



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hints of Johnlock if you squint, Really just a Drabble tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalektabledesires/pseuds/dalektabledesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem-like drabble a wrote about series one and two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadly I Do

**Author's Note:**

> As always, not my characters, and I do not make money from these works, but I do so love writing them

If I didn't know better, I'd follow you out the door and down the stairs, into a taxi and pay the fare. 

If I didn't know better, I'd follow you to blood and death and crime scenes, just to see what you'd glean. 

If I didn't know better, I'd follow you to banks and international scandal, and never would I think it'd be more than you could handle. 

If I didn't know better, I'd follow you against a man claimed by insanity, and I'd do it again, just to feel your hands on me. 

If I didn't know better, I'd follow you to the only temptation that could take you away from me and readily swallow my jealousy. 

If I didn't know better, I'd follow you through a hidden laboratory, and say nothing when you drugged my coffee.

If I didn't know better, I'd follow you to ruin and then to rooftops, if only for the chance to make you stop. 

If I didn't know better, I'd follow you through time and through air. 

If I didn't know better, I'd follow you anywhere.


End file.
